Capital City
These Cities represent the central point of a faction that produces a good amount of Political Power that doesn't get affected by Authority or Government. You can only Build one Capital City Per Faction. Mandatory Requirements: * Aesthetically Pleasing - It must look good and not trash. * 15 Houses - These houses must look like they belong to wealthy people, they must be 5x5 (Inside) Contain Furniture, 2 Beds, 1 Barrel, 2 Chests, 1 Furnace, If you are building an orcish city, they don't have to look fancy, but must look like an orc lives there. * 20 Slums '- These homes are for the poor folk in on your city, they must contain 1 Bed, 1 Barrel, 1 Chest and a Controlled fire in the ground. * '''Citadel '- It must contain a main throne room, with two Large Dining Tables, A Kitchen in a separate room, and a storehouse also in a separate room with 6 Chests, 3 Barrels and 2 Crafting Tables. It should look like something Royalty would live in. * '''Walls - The walls must surround the city. They must be 6 Blocks tall, Minimum of 2 blocks thick and maximum of 4 blocks thick, If you have walls you must have at most 3 entrance gates, 3x2 tall and wide. If the city is inside a mountain you can only have maximum of 2 gates. (If you built inside a mountain you are not required to have walls IF ALL BUILDINGS ARE INSIDE THE MOUNTAIN.) Optional Requirements: Your capital must reach 80 Points worth of buildings: -''' Farm & Farmhouse: 2 Points | 'You can have a maximum of 10 Farms, each must have 90 Crop, A house to store your crops. It must be a minimum of 3x3(inside) and contain 2 chests a bed and a crafting table (Chests must contain some crops inside) These can be built outside walls. - '''Market: 5 points | Only max 1 market per city, you must have a minimum of 3 Market stalls, each 3x3 (inside) and each must contain some blocks relevant to a trader (Ores, Logs, Furnace + Kebab stand) - Blacksmith: ''6 Points | '' Max 1 per city. A smithy must look like a proper smithy, with a forge, anvil, armor stand and maybe some weapon racks, This will allow a Smith to be spawned for $5K of your faction. - Trade Post: 5'' Points | ''Max 2 per city. It must look like a certain type of tradesman lives in it, if a bakery then should look like a bakery, Can be a carpenter, miner, anything that would make sense for a trader. - Tavern/ Inn: ''8 Points | ''Max 1 Per city, should have a main bar area and with at least 4 rooms for travelers with a bed and chest. - Harbor: ''10 Points | ''Must be very big, able to hold very large ships, and look like a proper Harbor or Dockyard, if you want an idea for how one looks go to Umbar Waypoint at the City. - Library (Non orc/ tribal factions only): ''5 Points | ''Must look like a library, with a large amount of bookshelves, tables and chairs. - Armory: ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city, must have 5 full armor stands and 5 full weapon racks. (Faction Related Gear) it can be built attached to the Town Hall/ Castle, or the Barracks. Allows an npc spawner to be made in the city, for limited amount of npcs - Barracks: ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city, Requires 8 beds in a barracks with 8 chests, these are guards of the town and will allow a Commander to be spawned (Commander Costs $5k). - Storehouse: ''6 Points | ''Max 1 per City, The storehouse must be a minimum 5x5 and contain 4 double chests, 2 barrels, and a crafting table of your choice. - Stables: ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city, The stables must have ridable animals natural to the biome, you must have at least 3 animals there with a saddle. - Warg Pit (Orc factions only): 5 Points | '''Max 1 per city. Very similar to the stables, you can copy the look from natural generated warg pits. Must have 3 ridable wargs with saddles. - '''Animal Pen/ Barn: ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city. An animal pen or barn must have at least 5 tamed animals located in it, and should be a large building. (Spiders count as animals, you can add some webs into some pit for them) - Mine/ Quarry (Dwarves only): ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city. A mine that goes deep into the earth, you can grab ideas from Dwarven spawned mines, but please no bottomless pit with no way up or down. - Bathhouse (Dorwinion, Gondor Only): ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city. You can use bathhouse ideas from the Dorwinion bathhouses, which is basically a pool with a ceiling. - Temple: ''8 Points | ''Max 1 per city, your religion must allow you to build temples, requirements are dependent on the nature of your religion. - Brewery: ''6 Points | ''Max 1 per city, A building with multiple barrels filled with drinks that would make sense for the faction. Minimum of 12 Barrels. - '''Additional 10 Houses: ''10 Points - Additional 10 Slums: ''5 Points'' - Additional layer of walls: ''10 Points |'' These walls must be on the outskirts of the city, that surround everything in the city, they follow regular wall requirements of towns.